


sunstroke

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: this is A Lot and i apologise in advance
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	sunstroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/gifts).



> this is A Lot and i apologise in advance

daniel’s apartment is empty and quiet, a stolen moment in the last weeks of winter break. light spills in from the window, a dull sepia that mixes with the single lit lamp in the room.

max is gilded in gold and rose, skin flushed and gleaming with the lightest layer of sweat. his limbs are lax, arms laying near his head, delicate wrist facing outwards toward the room, towards daniel.

daniel sits between his legs, splayed wide, and presses firmly into max’s waist. he spreads his fingers: pinkies curl around, fingertips cresting the lowest rib, and thumbs meeting in the middle of max’s stomach. the muscles go taut as daniel rubs small circles with his thumbs, then release into a tender softness.

when daniel moves his hands down and together, just shy of max’s need, max whines, delicate and breathy and not quite desperate enough to ask for attention, not yet.

“beautiful,” daniel murmurs, palms smoothing a path down the junction of max’s legs, curving around him, flushed and leaking at the tip. “you're so beautiful, max.”

“daniel.” max’s eyes are wide and dark, and there’s already a shine of feeling overwhelmed in the collection of tears kept just at bay.

daniel smiles, something soft and secret, and captures max’s lips. they're already kiss swollen.

 _max tastes sweet_ , daniel thinks, and sucks lightly on max’s tongue so he can have more. he basks in the clutch of max’s hands in his hair, on the nape of his neck, of the gentle rutting against his stomach.

“so sweet,” daniel whispers against parted lips, swallowing down the answering whines like he needs them, “you're so good, baby.”

“daniel,” max repeats, and there it is, the building wave of desperation in his voice, evidenced in the arch of his back, the rhythmic rhythm of his hips searching for friction.

“i’ve got you, baby,” daniel assures. he places a light kiss on the freckle on max’s top lip. “so fucking gorgeous baby, you know that?”

daniel follows the line of max’s jaw with his lips, brief pressure until he reaches the bare skin of max’s neck. he sucks a sharp mark on the sensitive skin just behind max’s ear, all heat followed by the prick of teeth before daniel soothes the pain away with a swipe of his tongue. 

“fuck,” max groans, and daniel feels the vibration on his lips where they’re pressed against his throat, “i need, daniel, i need…”

daniel pulls back, ignoring max’s whimper. “mhm?” he mumbles, thumbing max’s lower lip. “what do you need?” 

“you,” max breathes, tongue flashing in a quick flick over the pad of daniel’s thumb, “in me. i need you in me.”

ignoring the interested rush of his own blood, daniel eyes the bottle of lube sitting ready and waiting on the bedside table, but doesn’t reach for it.

“i’ll get there, baby,” daniel says, thumbing across his lips and over the arch of max’s cheekbones. he ducks down, quick enough to bite and pull max’s lower lip, whispering his next words into max’s open mouth, “i just want to take my time with you.”

max’s breath hitches; daniel follows the movement with open-mouthed kisses down to his nipples. he pauses, breath fanning heat across one of them and watches as it tightens and hardens, riding the swell of each panting breath of air from max.

there's a deliberate pause between them, a waiting game when daniel tries to meet max’s gaze. it's only when max pulls his eyes from the ceiling and stares down, pupils blown wide, that daniel flicks at his nipple with a pointed tongue then sucks on it, hard and hot.

“so fucking good, baby,” daniel says, pressing the words into max’s skin. he nibbles across max’s chest, and takes the offering of his other nipple; his fingers trace it, wet and red and swollen. “you know that, baby? you're so beautiful, so perfect.”

max keens, high and loud, eyes pinched shut and mouth open to let out constricted whines. daniel pulls back, “open your eyes, let me see you.”

and daniel does want to see him. he wants to see past the blush in his cheeks and chest, wants to see past the sweat matted hair at his forehead; daniel wants to see the pleasure, and the need, and the moment when the words daniel speaks between them sinks into max, becomes something truer than his own physical touch. 

“you're so good baby, so perfect. open your eyes, maxy, let me see you. let me hear you.” daniel ghosts his lips down max’s neck and bites down into collarbones until the moans come freely, the sounds no longer choked back but rising deep and aching.

muscles tremble beneath daniel’s hand, and when he presses his mouth to max’s pulse, he can feel the thud of his heart against his tongue.

“daniel,” his name is spoken wetly, thick on max’s tongue. “fuck me, please, please.” tears collect along max’s lash line and on the last ‘please’ they streak across his temples, soaking into sweat-damp hair.

“stay with me, maxy. i'll fuck you, baby- just let me have this, let yourself have this, yeah?” 

max whines and daniel sets his teeth into the hollow of his stomach, just below his ribcage. “yeah, max?”

“yeah, yes, please,” max says, trembling fingers brushing away daniel’s curls. “j-just don’t stop, then.”

daniel’s answering grin is perhaps too wholesome for the moment, but the kiss he presses into the thin skin of max’s inner wrist is gentle, attentive. “never.” 

daniel shuffles down and licks from base to tip, pressure insistent. “so good,” daniel murmurs, the words there for himself but spoken loud enough for max to hear. max’s answering whine is cut off, breaking into a full chested groan as daniel sucks the head into his mouth. max delivers with a buck of his hips and daniel tastes precome, bitter and salty on the tip of his tongue. 

daniel pulls back to mouth, “so good, so fucking sweet, baby,” into the crease of max’s thighs. he keeps going lower, hands tucked under max’s knees to pull him wide so he can fit more firmly between his legs.

the pale skin of max’s inner thighs gives way to red, then purple as daniel sucks and bites until he finds comfort that the bruising will give way to blue. max’s voice is cracked on each moan, hands scrambling across daniel’s scalp and pulling on the bedsheets.

“fuck, fuck, daniel. i can’t- i can’t,” max pants, chest heaving.

daniel smirks against the bottom curve of his ass. he bites the skin before him softly. “i got you, maxy.”

there is no hesitation when daniel licks a firm stripe over him. max yelps, shattered and sharp, body jerking away from the touch before quickly sinking back down, hips bowing back for more.

“god, you’re so fucking…” daniel groans, diving his lips back over. he nips at his rim, tongue mapping tight circles until he feels the muscle loosen enough for him to slip in.

max’s tight, an inferno inside. daniel grips his hipbones, knows max likes it when it bruises, and pulls him further into him, further onto his tongue.

the room is golden and silver, the air heavy with body heat, and cracked through with max’s frantic gasps. one of daniel’s hands has curled around max again in slow strokes.

daniel pulls back, allows his other hand to slide from his hipbone to his entrance. max’s eyes are dark blue and blown wide, a steady stream of tears pricking at the corner and trailing down in messy streaks. daniel nudges a finger against him. max hiccups silently, eyes fluttering shut as he pushes back against the finger. 

“please,” max moans, “please, fuck.”

daniel sinks down to the last knuckle of his middle finger, his spit doing just enough to ease the way. he feels the flutter of muscles, watched max’s chest expand as he moves in careful nudges. he’s just as quick to reach for the lube and coat a second finger when max’s whines raise in pitch, hips wriggling in a steady rocking motion.

“that feel good?”

“mhm,” max sighs, hands gripping the sheets by his head.

removing one of his hands from him, daniel pauses just long enough to grab one of the pillows at the head of max’s bed. “up,” he commands, tapping max’s side with two fingers and placing the pillow underneath his hips.

twisting his other two fingers in deeper, he spits into his hand and takes max in hand again, grip firmer but pace no less excruciating than before.

“fucking look at you, baby,” daniel groans, spreading his fingers apart and twisting his wrist on the upstroke over him.

max is a sight to behold, body supine and open, flushed pink, bathed in fading golden light and shadows. his eyes fight to stay open, fluttering on each particularly rough thrust in from daniel’s fingers.

daniel slips a third finger in and thinks god outdid himself when creating max.

a particular curl of his fingers has max repeating a hoarse mantra of ‘there, there, there’, and daniel leans in, rubbing the pads of his fingertips over max’s prostate, and max shudders.

when daniel digs his fingers, rubbing with purpose at a specific spot, max wails. “stop, stop,” max cries, curling up against the press of daniel’s body.

daniel stills immediately, he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t want movement too jarring as max trembles under him. slowly, he removes his hands from him, ignoring the twitch of neglect and wrapping both his arms around max’s heaving shoulders.

“baby, are you okay?” 

it takes a moment for max to respond, voice raspy when he does. “i'm okay. that was a lot, i was going to come.”

daniel nods and rubs a gentle back-and-forth over max’s arm. “do you want to keep going?” 

“yeah.”

“do you want to come now?” 

max looks up at daniel, eyes large and glinting something delicate and vulnerable.

“we can move on if you want to. or, you can come now and i can make you come again later. whatever you want, baby.”

max takes a deep breath then turns to press his lips to daniel’s shoulder. “now,” he says, brushing the words against daniel’s skin. “and then again later.”

stealing a quick kiss, daniel gentles max back down. he sets quickly back to work, twisting his fingers deep and thrumming against max’s prostate; he quickens his pace. and it only takes a few dizzying circles before max is shaking apart. moans and shouts fight their way out of his throat, choking him on the noise as he releases in thick, white ropes. 

daniel moans with max, easing his movements as the younger comes down. he slips his fingers while max is still shaking. max whimpers, soft and just shy of wounded, and daniel finds himself momentarily hypnotized watching his freckled chest rise and fall.

without thought, he rubs a few tight circles against max’s right nipple, smearing a glisten of come against the skin and bringing a hard-edged mewl from max. daniel ducks down, licking over the nipple and mess of come.

“perfect,” daniel whispers, pressing kisses and words of affirmation in a pattern across max’s chest, up his neck, and over his chin until he captures his lips.

between their messy press of lips, there’s a fumble of limbs. daniel hears the click of the lube opening. daniel groans, deep and guttural, when max grabs his dick with a firm hand. daniel sucks on max’s tongue with less finesse than he’d like, basking in his sure grip.

“so big,” max breathes, bringing daniel’s bottom lip into his mouth. “so fucking big, i want you inside me. i need you inside me, daniel.”

and it's so hot. it's so hot when max just looks into his eyes and asks for what he wants, takes what he wants.

“fuck,” daniel grunts, pulling back, easing max’s hand off him. “fuck, babe, yes.”

it doesn’t take more than a quick moment for daniel to align himself with max. he pushes his legs back, waiting until max grabs the back of his own knees.

daniel presses in slow. a smothered groan builds up in his chest as he presses into him, lube slicking the way in. max throws his head back as daniel slides further in, mouth open on a silent gasp, eyes closed and brows furrowed focusing on the blunt, heavyweight of daniel sinking in deeper.

they both still when daniel bottoms out. panting breaths hitting the air between them. daniel waits until he sees max’s face relax, his eyes wet once more with tears waiting to be shed, before easing back out halfway. he shoves back in, controlled, and just on the right side of rough.

max’s moan is sonorous and daniel marvels at the arch of his back, the scrabbling of max’s fingers against daniel’s forearms and biceps. 

daniel builds a steady rhythm, pacing himself to the moans pushing past max’s lips. he skirts past max’s prostate, never hitting it dead on, wanting to build the pleasure. 

max gasps daniel’s name and digs his nails on his back, letting them drag down to his hips.

“you close baby?” 

“yeah, fuck, yeah.”

without stilling his hips, daniel slowly bends over, guiding max’s legs further apart. the new angle allows him to press in closer, pounding max’s prostate on each thrust in and trapping his dick between their stomach.

“yes, yes, yes,” max cries against his mouth, their lips pressed together just to gain another point of connection instead than to kiss.

daniel leans in further, working his hips hard and deep as max’s ruts against his abs.

“so fucking beautiful baby,” daniel says, pressing quick kisses to max’s mouth, along his jaw and pulse point, “so gorgeous.” he accompanies each word of praise with a hard, deliberate thrust to max’s prostate, feels the fluttering of max’s rim against him, the tightening of his walls. “you know that right? you know you’re beautiful, so good, so perfect for me.”

“fuck, fuck, daniel,” max sobs, tears tracking down his cheeks and temples. “i'm so close, please- don’t stop. fuck, fucking ruin me. oh my god.”

daniel slows his pace, just enough to ease the edge in max. he keens, high and piercing and daniel shushes him, smoothing a hand down his neck, over his heart.

“shh, baby, i got you. i got you,” daniel says, voice deep and husky. he’s rocking into max now, short thrusts, “i'm not going to ruin you, maxy. i'm going to build you up.” daniel hits max’s prostate, swallows his moan. “you're a fucking fire, baby, i never want to ruin you. i'm going to build you up, a small flame until you flare like the fucking sun.” daniel thrusts in deeper, rougher, harder. max reaches for his hand with a whine and daniel intertwines their fingers, pulls their hand close to his face so he can lay kisses against each of max’s knuckles. “you're the fucking sun, max.”

it's an undeniable conviction of daniel’s. max is the sun and he is helpless in his orbit. he pulls back just far enough to build back to his quick pace, thrusts deep and just shy of too aggressive. he sneaks a hand between them, rubbing max.

max is the fucking sun, something bright and warm, unaware of his own magnitude, his own power and his effect on others, and just as necessary. he is illuminating as he arches his back, throat bare for the taking, and blazes through another orgasm, scream pushing through clenched teeth.

daniel fucks him through it, happy in his orbit, happy in his burning as max comes down once more. he pauses, letting max catch his breath.

max is like a painting, covered in sweat, saliva, and colored in blooms of red and purple against a backdrop of golden skin.

“don’t-,” max murmurs as he feels daniel shifting. his eyes are still closed, breath not quite caught. “inside, please.”

“you sure?” 

“yes, please. i want you to come in me.” max’s eyes flutter open, earnest, and sated in the heavy drooping of his eyelids. “i want it, daniel.”

“fuck, fuck,” daniel groans, hands grasping at max’s hips in helplessness. “fuck. can i turn you over?”

max hums and nods softly and daniel pulls out long enough to flip max over.

limbs shaking, max settles on his knees, elbows firmly planted in the mattress, and cheek smushed against his pillow. daniel slides back in, feels max twitch from oversensitivity as he strokes a firm line down the arch of his spine.

“ready?”

“yes, please,” max whimpers, rocking back on his own.

it's all the encouragement daniel needs to dive back into a brutal pace, chasing his own pleasure in the tight heat of max’s body. he plants quick kisses along max’s shoulders, skipping along each vertebra with lips and fingertips.

daniel thrusts into him without mercy for the sake of being merciful, trying to find his end quickly. max can’t help the broken stream of whines on each thrust in. max’s clenches around him and daniel can’t help the growl the rips from his throat. he's rocking in deep and sloppy, so close to the edge.

“daniel, please” max cries, constants clipped and grating against his throat. “please, come in me, baby, please.”

max clenches around him a couple more times, shrill whines accompanying the rocking of his hips as he coaxes daniel closer to completion. daniel feels the pleasure in his gut tighten and he sweeps down, shoving in deep and claiming max’s lip in a sloppy kiss as he finally comes.

there's no room for air between them as daniel comes down. their lips stay connected in a slippery brush of motion. slowly, so slowly, does daniel ease out. his hands rest on max’s sides, he feels his ribs expanding with each lungful of breath in, and he lowers him fully to the bed.

max extends fully, limbs still coursing with aftershocks, hair a dark blonde sweep against the white pillowcase.

daniel claims the open space in front of him, fingers careful and delicate as they sweep max’s hair back from his flushed face, still half pressed into the pillow.

“i'm dead,” max mumbles, eyes drifting open. there's a dazed sheen to them, one comprised of satisfaction and love.

“no,” daniel says around a small smile. he pulls closer, keeping his touches tame and peaceful. “you're alive.”

“i am?” max slowly rolls onto his side and curls closer into daniel’s embrace.

“mhm.” daniel eases in closer, arm sweeping up to place his hand over max’s heart.

max hisses at the movement and daniel jerks back, eyes flicking over the boy in front of him for a sign of injury. “shit, did i hurt you?” 

“no,” max says, voice tight. “it's just…”

“what?” daniel asks, but it’s a moot question when he gazes lower, sees max is hard again.

“holy shit, max. again?”

max whines and buries his face fully in the pillow, just a smear of sweaty hair and pale neck. “don’t laugh at me.”

“i'm not, baby, i’m not. i’m- well, fuck, i'm impressed.”

blue eyes peek out at him through max’s bangs. “yeah?”

“hell yeah. do you-” daniel pauses, eyes stuck to the small pearl of precome collecting at the tip of max’s dick. “do you want to come again?”

max is silent, hands fidgeting where they rest between them. daniel grabs them in his own, fingers curling to encase them and bring them to his chest.

“max.” daniel waits until max looks at him and meets his gaze. “do you want to come again? we don’t have to if you don’t want to- there’s no pressure to do anything. but, if you want to come again, that’s okay, too. i'll take care of you, baby- whatever you want.”

the sheets crinkle between them as max moves in closer, fingers pressing light indents into daniel’s chest. “i want to,” max whispers, fingertips ghosting around daniel’s nipples.

daniel shudders, both at the words and the arousing touch of max on his nipples. “i got you.” 

he caresses max’s side, motion slow across max’s heated skin, still slick with a fine layer of sweat. curving his palm in towards max’s stomach, daniel takes firm hold of him and begins stroking him with sure movements.

max sobs lightly. daniel nudges his lips against max’s, no doubt as sore and kiss swollen as his own, but he’s determined to taste every sound he can pull from him and he jerks him.

max’s third orgasm comes silently; he rips himself from daniel’s lips, head thrown back in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut as he shakes apart. he sinks back into the mattress and the heat of daniel’s body. 

“you really are perfect, you know that?”

“i'm- no,” max says, barely able to push the words past numb lips. 

“yes, you are. you're perfect, strong, so fucking beautiful,” daniel says, pressing a small kiss to max’s forehead. “there's no one or nothing i love more than you.”

this earns daniel a sleepy smile, bow lips curving just enough to form the words, “i love you, too.”

the sky is fully dark as daniel pats and soothes the last trembles from max. he leaves the bed with reassurances of his return with a couple of water bottles from the fridge and a towel dampened with warm water to clean the mess.

it's a mistery, how they change the sheets. but they tumble down wrapped around each other into clean sheets smelling like laundry.

satisfaction and love weigh them down, daniel pulls max in closer, feels the puffs of each breath against his lips. he steals one last kiss, watching a small smile curve max’s lips. sleep embraces him heavily; settling against his pillow, max tucked against his chest, daniel matches the pacing of their breaths.


End file.
